1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a thin film transistor and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a bottom gate type thin film transistor and a display apparatus having a bottom gate type thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A thin film transistor is used in a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, etc., as a switching device. Carrier mobility and leakage current of a thin film transistor depend on the material and the condition of a channel layer through which carriers move.
In general, the channel layer of a thin film transistor is formed of an amorphous silicon layer. The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is uniformly formed on a large substrate, but has low carrier mobility.